Nambu
The Nambu is a semi-automatic handgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: World at War The Nambu reloads quickly and has unobstructed sights. It has the shortest mid-magazine reload delay, and the second shortest reload delay when out of ammunition. These advantages can be useful. However, users should note that the point of impact will land directly on the left corner of the right rear sight. Singleplayer The Nambu goes mainly unseen and unused. One is given to Pvt. Miller by Sgt. Sullivan after he is rescued from the Japanese camp, but subsequently it is rarely seen unless a Japanese soldier goes into Last Stand. The Nambu is a reasonable back-up weapon, but there are many weapons to pick up throughout the campaign which are more useful as a secondary. Multiplayer The Nambu is unlocked very early on in multiplayer. It is just as powerful as the M1911, Tokarev TT-33 and Walther P38, although many players think otherwise. It has low recoil, fast reloads, and what are generally considered good sights. The sights, however, are slightly "off", as the point of impact is off center: instead of the at the top of the front sight post, it is slightly to the right of it. Like the other Non-Magnum pistols, it has a capacity of 8 cartridges. Gallery File:Nambu 5.png|The Nambu. File:Nambu Sights.PNG|Iron sights. CoDWaWmp 2011-09-11 13-36-39-45.png|Reloading. File:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights compared to the Springfield. Video thumb|left|300px|Demonstration of the Nambu. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Nambu is only found in Multiplayer, if the Japanese faction is chosen, and not featured in campaign. It's essentially the same as the TT-33 and Luger, beating both the M1911 and Webley in ammunition capacity. It has a very similar reload to that of the Luger, and the same recoil and ammo capacity of the Luger and the TT-33. It has no firecap, and its decent damage and low recoil make it a very good secondary for close quarters or back up if caught in the middle of reloading. Trivia * The Nambu is the first weapon that can actually be used in Call of Duty: World at War's singleplayer campaign, when Sgt. Sullivan hands Miller a helmet and the pistol after being rescued by the Marine Raiders. *On the Wii version, the Nambu has exactly the same firing sound as the .357 Magnum. This goes for the Colt M1911, the Walther P38 and the Tokarev TT-33 as well. It could be due to shortage of RAM. * In the multiplayer map Banzai, an unusable Nambu can be found in one of the huts. * In the DS version, the Nambu can only be used for multiplayer. The HUD picture is a Luger but it's actually a Nambu when the player uses it. It has also the same firing sound as the Luger. * In the DS version, in third person the Nambu, as well as the TT-33 and the Luger, appears pitch black. * It's possible to obtain a Nambu in the zombie map "Verruckt" by using the "give all" console command. * The Nambu is the first Japanese pistol to appear in the series, and is also the first Japanese weapon to be equipped by the player in the series' campaign mode. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons